


I fought back (working title)

by darkstrangeson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Torture, Virgil is my son and I love him, prolly really shitty, super hero AU, we'll see if I even continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstrangeson/pseuds/darkstrangeson
Summary: Virgil is a villain, or so it seems.Logan is a hero.So what happens when Virgil shows up at Logan's doorstep one day saying he has nowhere else to go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for implied abuse 
> 
> this was just an idea I had I don't know if I'll continue this or not.

Logan shot up out of his chair after hearing a thud against his door. He had been hearing knocking for a few moments now, but had assumed they were salesmen or something of the like, and he continued to expect a salesman, or Patton. What he did not expect to find was a very dazed, very beat up, Virgil Knight at his doorstep.  
“Wha-” Logan begins.  
“I didn’t know where else t-to go,” Virgil murmurs before slumping onto his side, passed out.  
Logan carefully picked Virgil up, surprised by how light he was. He quickly moved to the couch, holding the villain bridal style before setting him down and covering him with a blanket.

He picked up his phone and sent a quick message to Patton.  
7:26 pm To Patton Prince  
I don’t really know how to word this but, will you come over I need help with something. 

7:27 pm From Patton Prince  
Yeah of course! I’ll be over in five. 

Patton used his key to open the door to Logan’s apartment.  
“Hey Lo?”  
Logan got up from where he was sitting (in the arm chair opposite from where Virgil was still passed out).  
“Who… Wait is that Virgil? I thought he was your enemy and stuff?” Patton asked.  
“Well, he is. But he showed up at my door, beat up and it looked like he was drugged,” Logan sighed.  
“He looks so young, poor kiddo. What are you going to do?”  
“I’m not sure. I’m not sure what I can do.”  
“Wat me to stay until he wakes up?”  
Logan nodded and sat back down in the chair, Patton following suit and sitting in the chair next to Logan’s. 

Virgil woke up at eight the next morning and practically scared Patto toi death when he fell off the couch screaming.  
“Where am I?” he yelled.  
Logan strolled in from the kitchen holding a cup of coffee. “Virgil, you’re at my house. You came here last night saying you had nowhere else to go, so of course I took you in.”  
“Oh well thanks I guess.” Virgil muttered.  
“Virgil honey, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” Patton asked.  
“I fought back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh character ages 
> 
> Patton 22  
Logan 23  
Virgil either eighteen or nineteen   
Remy 24  
Emile (even though he hasn't been in yet) is 25   
And Roman is 26

Patton’s face transfixed with confusion. “What- what do you mean kiddo?”   
Virgil shrugged. “I just told you, I fought back. That’s what happened.”   
“Are you hurt in anyway?” Logan asked.   
Virgil shrugged again. “My leg hurts and I think I sprained my wrist.”   
Patton leaped out of his chair like a cartoon character. “Let’s go see Remy then!”   
“That would be the best course of action I suppose.” Logan mutters.  
Logan helps virgil off the couch, out the door, down the stairs, and into Logan’s small car. He set Virgil in shotgun so be would have room for his leg, and climbed into the driver's seat while Patton got in the back.   
They got to the hospital Remy worked at in a little under fifteen minutes. Logan helped Virgil up to Remy’s office with Patton trailing behind. 

“Heyyyyyyyyyy girls,” Remy exclaims when he sees the trio walk by his office.   
Patton waved.   
“Oh no, what have we got here?” Remy asked.   
“It would be Virgil who we have here. He showed up at my doorstep last night and we believe he is injured.” Logan informed him.   
“Want some x-rays then I suppose?”   
Logan nods and Remy leads them down to the second floor and to the x-ray machine. He set Virgil up for his wrist and left the room while the machine was working. He went back to set up Virgil for the leg x-ray which resulted in a lot of cussing and wincing from Virgil and a lot of “Calm down gurl”’s from Remy. Eventually Remy got Virgil properly situated and left again while Virgil sat still cursing. 

“Weeeeelll it’s not as bad as it could be but on the other hand he has a sprained wrist and broken fibula, soo there’s that,” Remy says sliding onto the same hospital bed that Virgil was laying on.   
“Hey what the fuck.” Virgil yells.   
“I mean yeah you’ll need a boot and a wrist brace.”   
“Yeah nevermind.”   
Remy leaves and comes back with the braces plus a pair of crutches. Virgil rolls his eyes while Remy buts the wrist brace around his wrist, and tried to hide his wince when Remy lifts up his leg to put on the boot.   
“Ok girl, what did you do to break you fucking fibula? Do you know how hard that is?” Remy asks turning to look Virgil in his eyes.   
Virgil looks away and shrugs. “I have no idea.”   
Remy shoots Patton and Logan a look before saying, “Well my shifts over, and I’ll have to talk to Patton and Logan before going home.”   
Remy leads Patton and Logan out of the room while Virgil attempts to work the crutches.   
“Your new kiddo can’t lie for shit,” Remy says quietly.   
“Well what you you think happened?” Patton asks.   
“That bone is fractured, and most patients I see with a fibula fracture broke it from jumping from a high place or slightly more commonly, rolling their ankle which can put pressure on their fibula causing it to fracture. But medical explanation aside I believe someone attacked him and broke his bones, as for the sprained wrist I believe he threw a bad punch at his attacker and thats what happened.   
“But then again he could have fallen off something but I don’t think it’s a possibility that he sprained his ankle ‘cus there’s no sign of sprains. Keep an eye on him, he seems like a good kid.”   
And with that Remy waves them goodbye and goes to pack up his stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww yisss my weird pool of medical knowledge finally comes in handy. (My roommate kept looking at me weird for whispering "mmmmmmmmm bones") 
> 
> comments give me life. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I would update by last Wednesday and I lied so here I am
> 
> Also this is unedited and I am really fucking tired so forgive me

Patton is worried, to say the very least. After they got to Logan’s apartment Patton drove back to where him and his brother Roman live. He puts his keys in the bowl before stepping back outside, he walks to the small park and sits on a swing. His mind is spinning and he just lets the cool October wind wash over him while he thinks.  
Virgil is a villain. He’s been fighting Logan for ages and only Logan knows what Virgil’s power is, (and refuses to tell anyone). Logan is a hero, his power is that if he can imagine something, he can create it.  
Patton and Roman have powers too but stay more under the radar about it. Roman has the ability to look at something once and remember it (which he uses for his acting job). Patton can float objects if he touches them (which he uses to run his own bakery).  
He gets off the swing and continues walking, just as worried as he was before. 

Virgil doesn’t know what to do. One moment he was with Him and the next he was knocking at Logan Berrys door. He was now flipping through one of Logan’s books while Logan does who knows what. He activated his power and moved around the apartment trying to find Logan, he found him in his room trying to find something on his desk, or he was but now he was frozen. Virgil walked back to the couch (only falling over his crutches once) and deactivated his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to what Virgil’s power is?


	4. I don’t know if I can continue

Hey, I don’t know how many people are/have been waiting for an update but I’m here to say, I don’t know if I can continue this fic.   
Originally the plan was to make Deceit the villain and he controlled Virgil and there was this whole plot, but honestly? I don’t know if I can write deceit like that. My brain has been a bitch lately and I’ve been having this problem where I **can’t **read/watch anything that deals with people getting hurt. And unfortunately that means I have problems writing it too.   
Once again, I don’t know how many people have been waiting for an update that may never come, but if anyone has, I’m sorry that I can’t give it to you.   
  


-C 

**Author's Note:**

> comments give me life 
> 
> (Idk like comment what ship you want)
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
